Scarlet Rose
by Ravalena
Summary: Discontinued. I lost all inspiration for this story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha :(

Scarlet Rose

Chapter 1

The Reject of the Gods

He was furious. They had actually had the nerve to reject him. Those old men were such fools to overlook someone as powerful as him. He could move mountains with his brute strength and yet he was rejected. He could out think some of the smartest demons and vampires on Earth and was still rejected. Apparently they already had a God of Earth and therefore didn't need his strengh. Then there was the small fact of him being a hanyou. The nerve of them to reject him because of something so insignificant as his blood. Why the current favorites were all only half demon. Surely they weren't any better than him!

Then again they were half vampire not half human.

There was the mysterious God of Hell who was half vampire half dog demon. This particular god had been missing for 690 years and yet they did not replace him. Why just thinking of this god made his blood boil! But then that was because of those damn brothers always foiling his plans. In fact it wouldn't surprise him one bit if those two just happened to be related to the missing god. That was just his luck.

Then there were the twin gods. Tsubaki the proclaimed God of Earth. This twin in particular was famous for being a rake and an ass. He ruled Japan secretly and with an iron fist, when he wasn't in some womens beds that is. His brother Tsuchi on the other hand was quiet and rumoured to be mute. He's (supposidly) the God of the Forest. They were both rumoured to have ogre blood in them although they didn't look it. They both were around 6' tall. They both had long black hair and were well muscled. Tsubaki had red highlights where his brother Tsuchi had brown. They both also had brown eyes but with different tints. Tsubakis eyes were fathomless and had a green tint to them like moss. Tsuchi's eyes had an pinkish tint like Sakura blossoms and seemed to go on forever. They were also the ultimate masters of their elements.

Then there was the God of Wind. He shuddered just thinking of this one. Let's just say, from his point of view at least, this man was a piece of work. He was taller than the twins by about two inches. He looked almost female with his long white hair and sky blue highlights. His eyes always wavered from blue to silver. He was lean and slight where the twins were muscled and large. He shuddered again because, well, the man was homosexual and while normally that wasn't a problem this man in particular slept around. He slept with all kinds of men which wasn't proper for a prince let alone a god.

To think he Naraku was rejected and put on a level below such flawed men was rediculous! He stood and started pacing. He had to get the rest of the shards and try again before the gods found out who was behind his failures. If they found out he was trying to kill the God of Heaven's sons it would be the end of him for sure.

Inuyasha's pack was short of their beloved miko so it wouldn't be too hard destroying them. but Lord Sesshomaru was a different story. He had tryed kidnapping the little girl and that hadn't worked at all. There had to be a chink in the demon lords armor somewhere!

Then it hit hi. The perfect plan!

**Ravalena: **mwa ha ha ha A cliffhanger!

**Tsubaki:** How is that evil I mean come on!

**Ravalena:**(glaring in his direction) Shut up Tsubaki or else!

**Tsuchi:**(bows to readers)(Holds up sign) Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha :(

Scarlet Rose

Chapter 2: The Wierd Mute

"Damn it all Miroku would ya get this brat off my ear already"! He had had enough. He liked Miroku and all but this brat of his was getting on his nerves. Said three-year-old had started to cry from the hanyou's yelling and swearing.

"Inuyasha please calm yourself", said Miroku as he walked over. Inuyasha willingly handed over the toddler to the monk who was looking very tired. As soon as the child was handed over to his father he stopped crying.

"D-daddy why puppy angwy", the three-year-old sniffed clinging to his fathers robes. Inuyasha made a face. "Miroku's Brats" as he had dubbed them were always calling him puppy. It always ruined the semi-happy mood he was in when he visited his friends. A breeze went past his face and he looked up to see Sango carefully walking her way over. Carefully because she was three months pregnant and she was carrying a wiggling two-year-old.

"Now sweetheart he's angry because you tugged on his ears. You know he doesn't like it when you do that", she scolded, having heard the entire incident from her and her husbands hut. She set the child she was holding down and the little girl immediately wobbled over to where Inuyasha was seated. Inuyasha flattened his ears down preparing for anymore ear tugging that might be coming. The little girl stopped and tumbled herself into the hanyou's lap. She crawled up then looked up at him laughing and clapping her hands. He sighed in relief. Miroku and Sango smiled at their daughter. They knew that the girl was always looking forward to visits from her uncle. The little boy wiggled in his father's hold when he saw his sister in their uncles lap.

"I wanna, I wanna", he said pointing at Inuyasha and his sister.

"Alright Kenta just don't pull his ears again okay", his father warned setting the boy down so he could wiggle himself a spot next to his sister. By this time Inuyasha was tired and the weight of two kids in his lap wasn't helping.

"Oi Miroku why do your brats like me so much anyway", he asked with a yawn.

"Your their uncle as far as they're concerned Inuyasha. They love you to bits that way", said Miroku taking a seat beside his freind and children. Sango carefully sat herself down beside her husband leaning on his shoulder. Inuyasha sighed. He already knew that but had to confirm it. Secretly he wished they were really his nephew and niece and treated them accordingly. When they weren't pulling his ears that is.

"Well I guess I'd better get going now", said Inuyasha seeing the sun setting on the horizon.

"Oh won't you stay Inuyasha. You know you're always welcome to stay the night", offered Sango but she already knew the answer she was going to get.

"No thanks Sango I have my own place to stay and, well I wouldn't want to be a bother". Miroku sighed hearing the old reply. Both he and his wife knew the real reason Inuyasha never stayed over. He was lonely. Seeing the happy couple during visits was okay but if he were to stay it would only reenforce his feelings of lonelyness.

"Alright Inuyasha", Miroku said. He and Sango collected their children, who by this time had fallen asleep.

"See ya next time", he said gruffly. He walked out the huge gate of the demon slayers villiage suddenly very lonely. Then again he always felt this way when leaving the village. He jumped and effortlessly hopped from tree to tree in the direction of his new home. It wasn't really worth calling a home though. All it was was a small cave he had found while wondering. He stopped on a tree branch and sniffed the air. There it was the smell of....something. It smelled kind of like blood but it wasn't any sort of blood he was used to smelling. His curiosity pieked he started in that direction.

_itititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititittititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititittititititititititititititititititititit_

He had been traveling for about five minutes when right in front of him there was an explosion. He jumped backwards quickly and barely avoided it. He took his stance with his hand on the hilt of the Tetsaiga. He was then relieved to see he wasn't the target of the attack. The real target of the attack was busy dodged more of them. Inuyasha examined the man curiously from his hidden position. He was six feet tall. That irritated the hanyou. These days everyone he met was taller then him. At least that was what it seemed like to him. The man also had long black hair in a similar style to that of his brother. He also appeared to have a lot of muscle. This also irritated the hanyou to no end. No matter what he did he was always skinny with almost no muscle. He got stronger sure but no more muscle mass. He turned his attention away from the irritating man to see who was behind the attack. It was a large ogre. The strange thing was was that it seemed to be being attacked by the trees themselves instead of the man in front of it. Upon closer inspection Inuyasha discovered that the man was responsible although by now he figured the man must be a youkai of some sort.

The ogre roared in anger and slamed his fists into the ground. The ground blasted upward and the youkai was forced into the air. It was then that Inuyasha saw the wounds the youkai had. He also noticed that said youkai wasn't really capable of blocking or dodging the attack that was coming his way.

_ititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititiititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititiittitititititi_

'This is it', Tsuchi thought. He had been battling this ogre for quite a while and was finally at his end. He had avoided the things ground attack only to be stuck in a tree unable to avoid it's next attack. He closed his eyes ready for the blow that would most likely damage him beyond his brothers ability to repair. The attack never came instead he opened his eyes to see someone block the things attack with his sword. In fact he recognized that sword. It belonged to his long time friend the inu God of Heaven but that wasn't who was wielding it though. Instead of Taisho he saw a beauty to behold. The person, no hanyou, in front of him was about five feet six inches tall. The perfect height to be pressed against his chest. The hanyou had long silver hair that had body to it but not too much. On top of his head were two silver dog ears that Tsuchi had the sudden urge to nibble on. He couldn't see the hanyou's face from here and that dissapointed him greatly. Suddenly using strength Tsuchi would of never guessed he had the hanyou pushed the ogre back several feet making it stumble.

"Wind Scar", he yelled. The attack caught the ogre easily destroying it. The hanyou sheathed his sword and turned in Tsuchi's direction. he almost dropped his jaw at the beauty he was seeing. The hanyou's face was pixie like yet retained some manliness about it. His eyes were a fathomless gold. He had a small yet adorable nose and soft looking pouty lips that at that moment he desperetly wanted to kiss.

_itititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititititi_

Inuyasha wanted to yawn at how easy that was but then he had caught the ogre by surprise. He sheathed his sword and turned around to check on the injured youkai across from him. He turned around alright and was greeted with an intense look from the guy he had saved. The guy was handsome alright. He could even compete with his brother with looks like that. He was ruggedly handsome and had these brown eyes that now seemed on fire. And he was staring at Inuyasha's lip. Inuyasha felt a vein pop in his head as he stomped over. He stopped about a foot from the man so he could look him in the eye somewhat.

"Look here my eyes are up here and I would appreciate it if you would stop your damned staring and say something", he growled. The man stopped staring at Inuyasha's lips which he was greatful for but he didn't say anything. He just stared at Inuyasha in wonder. This only pissed Inuyasha off more. He hated being stared at. To make things worse this guys stare was giving him a warm feeling he wasn't used to.

"Can you even talk"? Instead of answering the man closed the space between them. He grabbed the back of Inuyasha's head and pulled the surprised but still pissed hanyou into a kiss.

**Ravalena:**Whew that's another chapter done.

**Inuyasha**: Why the fuck am I being kiss by a stranger you stupid auther!

**Ravalena:**(evil laugh)Call me stupid again and I'll make him do worse to you.

**Tsuchi**: (pouting)

**Ravalena:** Please review.


End file.
